Tempus
Tempus is an online, text-based, computer role playing MUD with an overarching time travel theme. High magic and futuristic technology combine with past and future time periods, outer and elemental planes, intricate game mechanics, and a uniquely rich environment. Set apart from other MUDs by dovetailing diverse genres, Tempus weaves high fantasy, cyberpunk, science fiction, and the planes of existence into a cohesive theme, connected by temporal rifts in time. History In operation since April 1995, Tempus was conceived as an alternate reality in which the distinction between different time frames was being blurred by the activities of powerful time-travellers. Tempus was originally spawned from a CircleMUD 3.0 beta base code. The MUD still retains much of its Circle look, but the gameplay and feel are decidedly original. A perpetual work in progress, Tempus continues to be improved and expanded upon. Universe Tempus is a massive fantasy world currently divided into four different realms, the Past, the Future, the Outer Planes, and the Inner Planes. Each plane of existence has its own feel, and is connected to other planes through magical portals and rifts in time. Two of the planes exist primarily on the middle continent of a planet named Calidan, at different points along the timeline. *The Past is one of these time frames, encompassing a combination of medieval, high fantasy, and sword and sorcery genres common to many MUDs, but with its own unique feel. *The Future plane exists in the same geographic location as the Past, but thousands of years in the war-torn future. Science fiction, soft science fiction, and cyberpunk genres dominate. Survival, greed, new types of communities, and alternative living environments are continual themes in the Future. *The Outer Planes are, not surprisingly, the most outer planes of existance, the realms of gods and deities, with theological and mythological themes. *The Inner Planes are the inner most planes of existence, a dangerous ring of elemental planes composed of the energy and elements of which all else in the mutliverse is derived. Beyond these four planes is the planet Kromus, located deep in outer space. Each plane is comprised of a variety interlocking zones, connected through geography and storylines. Gameplay Keeping with its Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition roots, players create, customize, and occupy a character, choosing a combination of race, class, alignment, statistics, and a description that best suits their needs or individual style. This character becomes part of a larger virtual community of clans and guilds, all interacting within the four distinct realms. Past Classes: *Cleric *Knight *Mage *Ranger *Thief *Monk *Barbarian *Bard Future Classes: *Monk *Mercenary *Physic *Cyborg *Psionicist Gameplay incorporates a combination of traditional hack and slash gameplay with Dungeons & Dragons style role-playing. Gameplay emphasis is on exploration, socialization, leveling up, and just plain fun. Limited Player vs player combat is also featured, in conjunction with a reputation system. Breaking from a common trend, Tempus is not role-play intensive, allowing players the freedom to play their characters however they wish. Connecting to Tempus is done via telnet or java connection, or through a mud client. Players & Staff Players and staff hail from several countires, including the United States, Canada, Australia, and parts of the European Union. Players are known for and pride themselves on being extremely newbie-friendly, while the staff continually practices their multitasking skills. External Links * TempusMUD Home Page * Official TempusMUD Forums Category:Circle Category:Medieval Fantasy Category:Time Travel